


Tickled by Sylveon

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends, Multi-Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Comedy, Feathers & Featherplay, Gen, Humor, Kidnapping, Laughter, Tickling, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10229744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: An evil Sylveon decides to sentence Lumpy to tickle torture.





	

One day, Lumpy was walking in the forest and minding his own business. He looked up at the clear, blue sky, only to see a large, purple butterfly with white wings, flying in the sky and squealing in a high-pitched voice. This butterfly, however, was actually a Butterfree, a Butterfly Pokemon. But Lumpy didn't know that as he quickly became mystified. He hadn't seen this butterfly before.

"Wow..." he said.

Just then, the Butterfree descended down to ground level, but continued hovering in the air. It flew over to Lumpy.

"Aw, you're so cute and adorable," said Lumpy. "What's your name?"

"Freeeeee!" the butterfly responded, as if it couldn't understand him. "Beefree, beefree beefree!"

"I... I don't understand," Lumpy said. He couldn't understand the Butterfly Pokemon, either. "But I did hear something about this thing called a Butterfree..."

"Beeeefreeee!"

"Oh, your name is Butterfree?"

"Beefree, beefree!" the Butterfree nodded.

"Oh, okay. So... um... how have you been doing?"

This time, the Butterfree didn't respond. Instead, it flew above Lumpy and beat its wings rapidly, causing a powder to escape from them. Lumpy recoiled and put his hand over his nose as the dust landed on him. He legitimately expected an allergic reaction, but instead, his eyes started to feel heavy. And a few seconds later, he fell to the ground, fast asleep and snoring audibly.

The Butterfree giggled to himself as he held a hand toward his snout. A few seconds later, a white and pink creature with blue eyes - a Sylveon - walked up to Lumpy. She was mostly white, but her paws, ears and tail were pink, and she had a bow on her left ear and another bow on the front of her neck. Both of these bows had long, white ribbons with pink tips. She looked down at the sleeping moose and smiled to herself.

"I've found him, Sylveon! And I used Sleep Powder on him to knock him out!" the Butterfree said, suddenly speaking English. He could only understand Pokemon, and other Pokemon were the only ones that could understand him.

"That's wonderful," said Sylveon. "Thank you so much for doing this, Butterfree."

"Hey, no problem," Butterfree responded. "So what are you gonna do with him now that he's out cold?"

An evil smile grew on Sylveon's face.

"I know just what to do to him."

She moved her ribbons towards Lumpy, wrapped her ribbons around his wrists and started to drag him off.

"You want me to help you do whatever you wanna do to him?" Butterfree asked.

"Shh." Sylveon held her paw to her mouth. "It's okay, you don't have to do anything."

Understanding, Butterfree turned and flew away, while Sylveon continued to drag Lumpy away with her.

After what felt like several hours, Lumpy finally regained consciousness and opened his eyes.

"Ugh... huh?"

He saw that the first thing in front of him was the Sylveon from earlier, but Lumpy didn't recognize her.

"Why, hello there!" Sylveon greeted him in a nice, happy tone - but it was part of a ruse.

"Um... hi," Lumpy responded nervously. "I'm, uh... I'm Lumpy. Who... who are you?"

"My name is Sylveon," Sylveon replied. "And I am so happy that you're here with me. We're gonna have a great time!"

"What are you talking about?" Lumpy asked. He looked up to see that his hands were high above his head, and he also discovered that his feet were right in front of him. He tried to get up, but he couldn't move a single limb. He struggled to break free as he quickly became irritated, assuming Sylveon had tied him like this. "I can't move my arms or legs!"

"I know." Sylveon giggled. "I had to tie you up with some vines so that you wouldn't get away."

"But why?!"

"It's all part of the plan," said Sylveon. "But you're gonna be fine, I promise. All you have to do is tell me where he is."

"Tell me where who is?" Lumpy asked.

Sylveon didn't respond for a few seconds, but then she answered.

"Team Rocket's Meowth. Ever since I was a little Eevee, he's always been my worst rival. Every time we met, he always beat me up, real bad. And my friends were taken from me by a blue-haired man, a red-haired woman, and that Meowth. They called themselves, Team Rocket. I never got the courage to get my friends back with me. But now, now that I'm a Sylveon, I wanna find that blasted Meowth and make him faint... forever."

Lumpy's eyes immediately widened in realization. He knew who Team Rocket's Meowth was; he was one of his friends. But he didn't want to say anything; this Sylveon was up to something nasty. Revealing the slightest bit of information about his closest friend would most likely lead to disaster.

Sylveon looked down at Lumpy's immobile feet, and then looked back up at Lumpy.

"You've got some nice-looking feet," she said to him.

"I... I do?" Lumpy asked, blushing in complete embarrassment. "You really think so?"

"I absolutely do." Sylveon got up on her hind legs and rubbed her front paws together, grinning evilly at her victim. She knew exactly what she wanted to do, and she was going to do it.

"What are you gonna do?" Lumpy asked. "Whatever you're gonna do, don't do it!"

"Hee hee! Oh, Lumpy, you're so silly!" Sylveon giggled cutely again. "All I'm gonna do is make you tell me where he is!"

"And how are you gonna do that?" Lumpy asked, again.

This time, Sylveon didn't answer. She walked up to Lumpy, raised one of her front paws, and placed it directly on one of the soles of Lumpy's feet. She could clearly see him smiling and stifling a giggle, and her own evil smile only grew. She started to stroke her paw up and down, causing Lumpy to begin giggling.

"Hee hee... Hee hee hee!"

"Aw, what? Are you ticklish?" Sylveon asked tauntingly.

"Hee hee hee... yes... Hee hee hee..." Lumpy managed to say.

"Oh, really?"

She put her other front paw on Lumpy's other foot and began to wiggle all of her fingers around. Lumpy's reaction was instant.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" He immediately broke into a laughing fit and started wiggling around. He just couldn't help it; he was really ticklish. "HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEY!! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!"

"Nah, I don't really feel like it," Sylveon responded as she continued to tickle his feet. She purred at the sound of his laughter; it sounded adorable.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SYHYHYHYHYLVEHEHEHEHEHEON!! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lumpy continued to laugh as he tried to get Sylveon to stop.

"If you don't tell me where Team Rocket's Meowth is, I won't stop." Sylveon was still stroking every one of her fingers on the skin of Lumpy's feet, giving Lumpy quite the laughs.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I'M NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT TEHEHEHEHEHEHELLING YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHU ANYTHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHING!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lumpy responded to her threat. "YOU CAN'T MAKE MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEE!"

"Well, in that case, I'm not gonna stop."

Sylveon continued to tickle Lumpy's feet for about ten seconds. For pretty much the entire time, she was purring in pleasure while he was laughing uncontrollably. Then, an idea came to her, and she removed her paws from his feet. Lumpy started panting repeatedly, trying to regain his breath, as the Intertwining Pokemon walked to one side of him.

"Hmm, I wonder where your tickle spot is..." she said audibly.

"No... please... I've had enough," Lumpy said, with at least two gasps punctuating his words.

For a few seconds, Sylveon didn't respond. By the time he had regained his breath and stopped panting, however, she raised her front paw again, placed it on Lumpy's stomach and again started moving her fingers around.

"HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Lumpy immediately started laughing and squirming again. "CUT THAT OUT!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"I'm not gonna stop, not if you won't tell me where Meowth is!" Sylveon said as she put her other paw on his stomach and kept tickling him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHU EHEHEHEHEHEVIL BRAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!!"

"You can try as hard as you want, but your words aren't gonna affect me. It's like trying to use Double-Edge on a Ghost Pokemon." Sylveon continued to wiggle her fingers around on Lumpy's stomach. After a few seconds of this, she moved her paws to his sides and continued tickling him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Lumpy was still laughing hard. He was completely helpless, but he wouldn't say anything about Meowth, no matter how much Sylveon tickled him. "STOP IT! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!!"

Sylveon ignored him and continued tickling his sides for about ten seconds. Then she removed her paws from them, causing Lumpy to begin panting again. After at least a minute of this, he regained his breath, to Sylveon's delight. The Fairy-type Pokemon moved her ribbons directly under his arms and started wiggling them around.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! NO! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP THAHAHAHAHAHAT!!" Lumpy immediately started laughing again. His underarms usually weren't this ticklish, but he still remembered a time when he had them tickled with a Mystical Quill, which made them incredibly sensitive.

"I know you've met Meowth before, Lumpy!" Sylveon continued to tickle Lumpy's underarms with her ribbons. "This is gonna go on forever unless you tell me where he is!"

"IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHON'T KNOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOW!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

This wasn't enough to convince Sylveon. She continued tickling his underarms for half a minute before she removed her ribbons from them. Lumpy went from laughing hard to panting hard in just a few seconds. Sylveon moved away from Lumpy for a moment, and then she picked something up with her paw. But Lumpy couldn't see what it was.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. But since you won't talk..." Sylveon turned around to him, holding a feather in her paw. "I'm gonna have to do this the hard way."

Lumpy cringed in fear. He knew what was going to happen. "No, please! Not with that!"

Sylveon returned to Lumpy and stood in front of him. She began to wiggle her feather directly on his feet, tickling him. She even teased him as she was doing this. "Goochie goochie goo!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Lumpy started laughing hard again. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!!!"

Sylveon ignored him as she continued to tickle his feet with her feather for a few seconds, and she moved one of her free ribbons to the side. She used it to pick up another feather, which she used to tickle Lumpy's stomach while still tickling his feet at the same time. Lumpy could only laugh even harder.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! STOP!!! TICKLING!!! MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEEE!!!"

"What the...?" The two of them heard a voice.

Sylveon immediately stopped tickling Lumpy, but didn't bother to remove the feathers from his stomach or feet. Lumpy stopped laughing and tried to regain his breath, but he couldn't help but giggle slightly as he looked around, trying to figure out where the voice came from.

It was then that they saw that he had arrived. It was Team Rocket's Meowth himself.

"What the heck is going on here?" Meowth asked.

Sylveon immediately removed the feathers from Lumpy and set them down for the moment. Then she turned to look at Meowth in anger.

"After all these years, I've finally found you!" Sylveon said.

"Yeah? And what are you doing to Lumpy?" Meowth asked.

"I could have sworn that he knew who you are, and where you were before I tickled him for as long as I wanted!" Sylveon responded. 

"You were doing WHAT TO HIM?!" Meowth asked in shock, which immediately transformed into rage.

"So I was tickling him. So what? But now that you're here, I can have my revenge!"

"HE DOES NOT DESERVE THIS, YOU STUCK-UP JERK!!!" Meowth immediately used his Scratch attack on Sylveon, which caused her to fall to the floor in a daze. Meowth then ran up to Lumpy.

"Wow." Lumpy didn't know that Meowth was capable of such a strong attack. "Meowth, you... you saved me. Thank you!"

"Yeah, sorry it took so long," Meowth responded. "I had no flipping clue what had happened to you."

"So can you let me go now?" Lumpy asked just as Meowth noticed one of the feathers on the ground and picked it up.

"Sure, after I give you some good tickles! Heh heh!" Meowth responded evilly as he began to tickle Lumpy's feet.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Lumpy's laughter resumed right where it had been left off. "OH, COHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOME OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHON!!"

Meowth continued to tickle Lumpy's feet, despite Lumpy begging him not to. He kept his promise about releasing him, however. After a minute had gone by, Meowth removed the feather from Lumpy's feet, cut off the vines that were restraining his limbs, and set him free. Lumpy wasn't mad at Meowth; he was pretty sure that Meowth couldn't resist tickling him. They then proceeded to return home, and everything went back to normal, for the most part. Lumpy felt glad and relieved that the tickle torture had ended, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to face another Sylveon just yet... especially not that Sylveon that Meowth had saved him from.


End file.
